When A Goron Has Had Enough
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: Request from feyd-rautha3 on D-Art. They do amazing fanfiction and art. Go check them out. Story summary: Link loves explosions but what happens when he goes to far and blows up the Goron's food supply? Darunia isn't happy. We can tell you that.


When A Goron Has Had Enough.

O My Gosh! I had totally forgotten about this and I'm so sorry! I hope you forgive me feyd-rautha3. I promise I didn't forget on purpose, as you know my dad's computer died with my files on it and yours was on there! I haven't snubbed you! Promise.

Spanking of a young child by a Goron…That alone is scary. But if that bothers you, please leave. Flames will be used to cook scones with England.

Zelda characters belong to Nintendo.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Link loved explosions. What little boy didn't? But growing up in the forest, you didn't see many adrenaline causing explosions, they were never heard of. Unless you counted deku nuts but they were only loud and caused Mido…errr any one to jump out of their skin, and pee themselves if they were asleep. They weren't smoke and heat created fun.

So when Link set off for Death Mountain and was told to go into Dodongo's Cavern he set off expecting the same as when he was in the Great Deku tree. Boy was he wrong. Inside were these little blue tinted items that Goron's called the Goron's "special crop." They created such loud and hot explosions they singed Link's hair and blew up most enemies. So when he got his own bag filled to the brim with them he was ecstatic, but mission came first. After beating King Dodongo and receiving the Spiritual stone of fire and running away from hug happy Goron's he went back to see Darunia.

But before he could he found that lighting the torches made the urn in the middle of the room turn and after a few failed attempts and air bombs, out popped a heart container. Link wondered what else was hidden in the Goron's city. He made he was upstairs after blowing up an entrance to the forest, which he thought was weird, and finding a huge Goron selling big swords, the meanie wouldn't let him buy one. He found a room filled with large boulders. Surely they didn't need these rocks right? He just opened the Cavern, why would they need these then? So he set to work blowing up rock after rock, the room shook and bits of rock nicked at Links body, but he didn't care. His heart was racing with each explosion, the smoke was choking but he didn't seem to sense it. He was wild; he even ran down stairs and bought more bombs as he ran out mid-way through.

Finally he finished. He walked out with pride in his heart and his body had the adrenaline rush he needed. He jumped down to each floor to Darunia's room. He chatted with the head of the Goron's. Everything was great. Until…..

"Big Brother!" A goron rolled in, a worried expression on. "Someone on destroyed the winter stock of food on the top floor!"

"What!" Darunia exclaimed. "Who did this?"

"We have no idea! Cor just went up to add some rock sirloin and the room was decimated! Burn marks are everywhere, only little chunks of rock are left!"

"Go fin….wait burn marks?" Darunia questioned. The only mobile special crop he could think of was the one's Link had found in the Cavern.

"Link." He turned to the green clad boy he called his sworn brother and said. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Link bit his lip and scuffed his foot on the rock floor. He wondered what would happen to him. Would Darunia hate him now?

"I see." Darunia said. He tuned to the other goron in the room. "Leave us and re-stock the supply. I will deal with the perpetrator here, alone."

He other goron nodded, curled up and rolled out, the door slammed shut with his exit.

"Link, my sworn brother! How could you do this to my race?" Darunia asked, disappointed.

Link looked up, his expression telling he didn't do it on purpose. Darunia was thankful he could read people easily. So the boy had what most male humans had, an adrenaline need. He pulled a chair out from his desk and then walked over to the worried little boy.

"Link, I understand you didn't do this on purpose but you still nearly hurt my race by destroying our winter food supply. What if were hadn't noticed in time? We would have starved!"

He pulled the boy over his solid thigh.

"Hey!" The semi-mute child said. Darunia was a bit confused about the muteness this child had but that was a question for another day. His hard palm slammed down onto the green covered bottom before him.

"You never play with bombs again!" Darunia brought his hand down on Link's bottom, the sound of the slap cracking through the room. Link gasped. He had forgotten how hard a spanking could hurt, even over his pants.

"You don't use dangerous weapons as toys for entertainment." Link wailed and started twisting as Darunia rained down sharp slaps on the behind.

"You are going to stop using those things as fun, and wasting them because if you don't I will find out and I will make you the sorriest boy in Hyrule, and I mean it!" Darunia barked. It was loud and painful and it made the little child scared and very, very sorry. Suddenly it stopped and Link felt Darunia pull him up, his hands around Link's waist. Link couldn't see through the tears, but he expected him to make Link stand in front of him while he lectured for a while, like how the Great Deku Tree did when he and Mido were caught fighting again. He just wanted to get away from Darunia, to find somewhere to hide while he fought the embarrassment at bawling like a baby in front of Darunia. Link could hardly breathe through the tears and his heavy gasps for air. But strong arms wrapped around the little shoulders, and Link was pulled into a warm, solid chest. He didn't even think; Link pulled his arms free and wrapped them around that firm chest and buried his face into the naked chest, still sobbing.

"Shh," Darunia hushed the young Hylian. "It's okay, calm down. You understand why I had to do that, but it's behind us now."

"Unh," Link's muffled affirm came from the middle of his chest.

"Look little one, if you ever want to blow up things again, ask me. I had tons of places where I practice smashing boulders and they aren't for eating. You could have a grand time blowing them up."

Link's bright blue eyes looked up and a few tears welled out of them and they ran down the round face. Humans are so cute when they are kids. Link was set on his feet and patted on the head before being scooted out gently of the room. Navi cautiously left Link's hat and silently followed Link out of the Goron City and down Death Mountain.

"Hey, maybe the river would be best to try next? The Zora sapphire is down that way." Link looked up and smiled and nodded. It was still a little hard to walk but the river looked promising, both for the stone and his heated bottom.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Well, that was fun. See you later!


End file.
